


About me!

by syleniafallsinlovex



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: My First AO3 Post, No fanfic or work, Ok lets get started lol, Other, This is about me, about myself, who i am - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syleniafallsinlovex/pseuds/syleniafallsinlovex
Summary: Me, me, me. No, I am not a narcissist. This is my first post and I want to tell people who I am. This will also be updates about fanfictions I might make. I want to grow and be better at writing than I am right now. :) I might download grammarly in case I make any mistakes.
Comments: 4





	About me!

Hello everybody reading this!  
My username is syleniafallsinlovex.  
I have a guest user that goes by the same email, and it's named Cheesecake recipe. I also had another guest user, guests dont really have users but I named 1 of them Sy and all of the other comments were from the person named Cheesecake recipe. Yes, that is me. Sy comments on Black Masquerade, a JJBA fanfic between Josuke x reader. That is in fact me.  
And on some smut jjba fanfics, Cheesecake recipe comments on there. That is me. I am Cheesecake recipe. Lol so yeah-  
Cya guys.  
Also if you want to friend me on discord im envy#3339 ... dont hesitate to friend me if you need a friend :)  
So yeah, bye!

10/2/2020 Update 1  
Whats up again guys! Since this is a website for fanfictions, fanarts, fan animations, etc, etc. I will be making fanfictions now and making updates here. Most preferably about JJBA and xreader oneshots or full stories. I don't know if I should do things with smut though because I'm not that good at writing stuff like that. I will stick with fluff and normal interactions for now and maybe move onto smut in 2021. I am new to writing fanfiction so please bare with me. Thank you for reading this, and I will be making a oneshot soon to start off my journey! :) Have a wonderful day everyone!


End file.
